A Broken Kid, An Arrow and A Vigilante
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: AU Lucas' Mother died. To suspend his grieving, he finds himself on a quest to find his long lost half brother who lives in Starling City. He only knows one word. Queen
1. Chapter 1

**This story came into my mind when I was binge watching the Arrow series on Netflix again. I realized that Peyton and Stephen looked similar (maybe it's just me) So I hope you like this story. Before you read this then review please note this Lucas X Farkle Story. If you aren't cool with that that is your problem.**

 **Love Wins.**

 **Ok, back to the story! :)**

Lucas' mother died. All he knew is that his father was already dead. The only surviving family he had was a half brother in Starling City. So escaping the foster system and backpacking to Starling wasn't as easy as the teen expected. This half brother was a mystery to him. The only word Lucas knew was Queen.

Maybe it was a first name maybe it was a last name maybe it was the guy's dog's name. Lucas didn't know. He thought of his friends throughout his crusade to find his brother. The only person who knew of his quest was Farkle. Maya and Riley were too busy fighting over him to notice that he didn't like either of them. Farkle was the one he cared about. He promised the kid he would write to him eventually under the name Ian Hunter.

Before he left Farkle's window for his quest he kissed Farkle, who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Starling City." Lucas sighed he was finally here.  
Trailing though the city he found a dark alley to sleep in. By this point Lucas knew what made a good resting spot. This was just like New York City, there was the rich people areas an the rest of society took over the rest.

He heard yelling and commotion but no sirens for some reason. The next day he set out to find out more about Queen. He passed a lot of homeless people. For no reason at all he thought of Maya, maybe both had a connection of being broken and lost. At this point he felt like he connected with them as well. Searching for a half brother who will most likely reject him. He knew he tried to keep himself from grieving his mother's death.

He had made money along the way doing odds and ends jobs. He saw a restaurant and decided he needed to spend some of this money.  
Big Belly Burger had really good food. He thought of his mom as he ate the burger, thinking of their 4th of July tradition of eating burgers in Texas. He was taken out of his flashback when he saw the name on one of the take out bags,

Queen.

 **Hope You liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been awhile! Thanks for the encouragement to write more! It helps I thought it was a kinda stupid plot at first but I think this is gonna be one of my best!:) For that I post 2 chapters! both are short but I will try to add chapters more often even though school is now starting... Ugh...**_

 _ **Well Enjoy!:)**_

 _ **-LimeRanger**_

Lucas stared at the bag.

Who would pick it up?  
Would it be him?  
It had to be him.

Right?

Well after a suspenseful 20 seconds a young blonde girl picked the bag up.

Lucas' heartbeat quickened.

How should he ask her.  
Hey, I am on a quest to find my long lost half brother. That name is the only word I know... Know anything?

No... Ugh... He could only think of two ways.  
The first way would violate his personal code.  
The second would be tricky. But he had to try.

He followed her. Sticking to the shadows, quiet as a mouse he followed the beautiful girl to an old building in the shady side of town. She opened the door to the building and Lucas got a quick look inside. It was dark with the moon shining through the windows. He thought for sure she would have gotten mugged or something, maybe she would be at least a little scared, but the woman walked like a wolf among sheep.

She opened a metal door and descended down a concealed staircase.

"Well what the hell is down there?" Lucas wondered.

He just staked out the same spot until 2am when she left followed by an early 30's looking guy.

He could barely see either of their faces in the dark light but he was laying on top of some old metal containers that stacked above the building's height.

As he shifted his weight, Lucas felt something move. An old steel machinery hook fell off the side of the containers. A loud thump was heard.

"WHO'S THERE?" The man's voice echoed.

Lucas ran.

The guy must have seen him because he followed him.

Jumping containers to buildings he ran for his life.  
When He thought he had finally lost him he slowed down.  
Before he could even take a breath a sharp sting pierced his neck.  
Then the world went black.

As Lucas began to focus he felt his arms tied up and his legs tied to the legs of a chair.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice boomed.

In the dim light of what Lucas suspected to be inside a building, he saw a green orb in his foggy eyes.

"I SAID. WHO ARE YOU?"

"Lucas Friar Sir..." He replied trying to be as calm as he could returning to his Texas self was not going to help this matter.. He could now see the hood. The vigilante was an international legend.

"Why were you following Miss. Smoak, Mr. Friar..."

"Smoak? She had a bag that said Queen!"

"Why did you follow her?"

"I'm dealing with a personal matter."

"Well you stalked my friend now its my matter..."

Lucas sighed.  
"Queen, thats why I followed her... Thats the only word I have left of my Family.

The Vigilante was silent.

"I'm looking for my half brother he has something to do with the word Queen, maybe you know."

"What do you want from Oliver Queen?"

Lucas' eyes grew wide.  
"Oliver... It sounded familiar..."  
Why didn't he think of that? Oliver Queen, The rich playboy that went missing for five years then returned from the dead!

Lucas sat there thinking forgetting the vigilante was with him.

"You aren't from Star City." The Green Arrow stated.

"I'm from New York City... I have no one else... Do you know where i could find Oliver Queen?"

The vigilante sliced the ropes binding him to the chair.  
"I dont keep a tab on innocent people, kid... Good luck..."  
And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas found an phone book in a gas station.

Queen, Oliver.

He took a deep breath as he put some money into the phone booth.

"You've reached Oliver Queen Please leave a message And I will get back to you..."

"Hey Mr. Queen, My name is Lucas Friar, ummm you probably dont know me but I guess your my half brother... I am only like 75% sure so don't kill me if im wrong... Anyways I'l be in Starling mostly hanging out around the general area of big belly burger so stop by maybe? I know you have an election but trust me this isnt some sort of trap... I know this all sounds crazy but this is really a last resort for me, Bye."

It started raining and Lucas pulled his jacket closer to his body. He reminded himself to go find a postcard sometime. Farkle probably was worried sick.

Suddenly a shriek filled the air. Lucas scanned the darkness around him. A woman was being kidnapped.

He tackled the kidnapper down to the ground.

And punched him.

At the same time he felt a weird sting in his neck, again.

This familiar process of returning to consciousness almost seemed normal now. This time they were in a room made of steel, him and the hood.

"What do you want?" Lucas sneered subconsciously.

"Don't mess with criminals you will get hurt."

"You're one to talk!" Lucas snapped.

"You got me interested. Your Biological mother is Natalie Friar I assume?"

At this point I don't know anymore" Lucas mumbled to himself.

He nodded.

"Your Biological Father was Robert Queen her boss 15 months before your birth. Your mother gave you the last name of her current boyfriend that she later than married, Rhodes Friar, who died 5 years ago due to a heart condition. She just died 2 months ago in a car crash."

Lucas stared into the darkness not phased.

"Well your a serious stalker."

"Oliver Queen is your biological half brother... Why do you want to know him?"

Lucas looked the Green Arrow right into the darkness of the hood.

"Well I wanna give him a second chance... He isn't good at first impressions."

The Green Arrow tensed.

"Go tell the cops."

"They haven't seen enough criminal minds..."

Silence filled the air with tension.

"Oh and you really aren't that innocent."

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
